A day in the life
by murtagh1
Summary: Atem tries to convince Kaiba to go on a double date with him. / Prideshipping
1. Chapter 1

„No."

„What do you mean, no?"

„You've heard me this time and the 10 times before, Atem. I am not going out with Yugi and Anzu. The idea alone is ridiculous."

„But - please?" The pharaoh is giving is best impression of puppy eyes which isn't very good at all, yet his smallness is aiding the endeavour. Seto's face is still set in stone.

"No, for the 12th time, Atem. I only go out with you, and Mokuba. And even then you have to trick me into going if it isn't a special occasion. The answer is no."

Atem isn't willing to give up even after the 13th "No", so he settles on another course of action. While he is still standing way below Seto's face, he gets on his tiptoes and starts to stroke alongside the taller man's arm, up to his neck. He cups Seto's cheek and pulls him down so that their faces are mere inches apart. Seto gives him a doubtful glance but has never once shied away from such attention.

"Please?" Atem presses a small kiss on Seto's lips. "Pretty please?" Another small kiss and his hand moves around the other's neck to pull him down a bit further, teasing him with another peck on his jawline. Atem lets himself fall back on his feet, slowly drawing his hand back down the Seto's neck and arm, interlacing their fingers as he reaches his hand. He notices the soft shiver following his movement with smug satisfaction. There is a reason he got Seto to go out with him.

"I promised Yugi you'd come, it's really important to him." He adds when Seto still doesn't show his affirmation.

"Don't bring up Yugi when I want to kiss you." Seto's voice has changed from stubborn to an underlying longing and he closes the gap between their bodies once again, holding Atem's hand tight in his own. He leans down and places a shy kiss of his own on Atem's lips. It's not as if this only worked one way.

Atem sighs as he realises he's chasing after Seto's lips and has fallen for his own trick. "Will you come?"

"In you?" He asks with a smirk and immediately earns himself a slap across the cheek. Atem can't help but smile himself at the other's smugness. But something else has to be settled first.

"To go out with Yugi and Anzu tomorrow! Or you won't be coming anywhere tonight." Atem threatens and folds his arms in front of his chest as if to add determination to his statue.

"That's big talk for someone who can't keep their lips to themselves." Seto leans down to prove his point, gently taking Atem's lower lip between his teeth before straightening back up to use his full height to look down at the pharaoh. They are both aware their resolve to not fall back into each other's arms is crumbling. Yet this seems to be another game, and Atem is unwilling to give into the temptation of kissing Seto before he hasn't secured that tomorrow will go well. Yugi asked him to, and he doesn't often, so he isn't eager to let him down.

"Here's a deal: You say "yes" and we only stay two hours at most." Atem offers finally, wanting to get this over with.

"Two hours is pretty long."

"But a reasonable time to chat, order food and eat said food."

"You know I could do more useful things with that valuable time."

"You know we could use this time right now better than arguing." Atem smirks, remembers the shiver tracing his touch. They're back on familiar territory now, lying baits for each other, trying to win the upper hand.

"You're the one who started this."

"You're the one who could stop it." Seto Kaiba never gives in though, it's not in his nature.

"Here's my deal: we go there tomorrow, spend two hours with your friends. But I decide how we spend the hours until then and afterwards." Atem can't help but let out a small laugh at this suggestion. It's too typical. Seto won't give in, he has to get the best deal out of something for himself. But when Atem thinks about it, they both do. Yugi will be happy, and Atem doesn't think he will object to what Seto has in mind.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"So how exactly did you convince Kaiba to come with you tonight?" Yugi asks and Atem feels a blush creeping up his cheek. "I'm forever grateful, it's just – surprising."

 _Seto takes his hand into his own with an almost lethal grin on his face and kisses it before he heads towards the stairs, leading the way up to their shared bedroom. Moving into the Kaiba mansion might have been one of the best decisions he's made so far – Yugi has his room to himself again and enough privacy to invite Anzu over, while Atem himself can't complain about waking up in a soft bed and expensive sheets every morning. It feels befitting a former pharaoh, especially since the bedding in ancient Egypt wasn't nearly as comfortable as it is today._

 _Atem finds himself being pushed up against the wall next to the door as soon as it's shut. Seto's usual act is one of confidence and cockiness, but he is always reluctant to show his real passion and want until they're on their own behind closed doors. It's a good thing the mansion has soundproof walls and doors._

 _His breath hitches as his legs are lifted off the floor and he takes the hint, quickly stabilising himself by wrapping them around Seto's waist. Their kiss is growing more demanding and they're battling for dominance, even in something they both enjoy equally. Atem uses his hands to keep Seto's face close to his, burying his left in the taller one's hair and slowly drawing circles along his back with the right. He'd soon found out that his back was one of the most sensitive spots Seto had. It seems to have the desired effect as he feels Seto cupping his bottom and lifting him up completely, pressing him closer and intensifying their kiss even as he is walking towards the bed. It's as if he couldn't get enough, couldn't get close enough to Atem's body, even though he was promised the whole night and the next day. The passion of their verbal fighting appears to translate directly into their physical contact, arousing them from the challenge the other is presenting._

 _Atem enjoys being manhandled for a while but as soon as Seto sits down on the bed, arms still tightly wrapped around the smaller man's body, he pushes him down to gain control. Their kiss breaks and Seto looks at him with surprise and even a light shock in his eyes. Atem only grins and slowly pulls his shirt over his head. Seto's gaze shifts to admiring recognition. Although Atem isn't as muscular as Seto himself, he has a well-toned body and Seto can seldom get enough of watching and touching his boyfriend's torso. He can almost wrap his hands around Atem's waist. It's something Seto loves about him – he appears so small and weak, but both his mind and body hide considerable strength that has never failed to challenge him._

 _Finally Atem leans down to kiss him again, gently nipping at his lower lip while starting to push his hands underneath the other's shirt. The teasing skin contact sends a moan to Seto's lips, which Atem swallows happily, savouring the momentary power he has. Seto sits up to allow Atem to lift his shirt, chasing the other's lips as long as he can before pulling free of the garment. Atem allows him to stay in a sitting position, still straddling his lap, and they stay like that for a while, remembering that they have all night for themselves. Atem begins to draw circles alongside Seto's bare back again, earning himself low moans that get swallowed up in their deepening kiss. Their hands travel up and down, exploring every inch of skin as if it was there first time together. It isn't often that they take time to make out these days, usually opting for a fast and passionate encounter during their busy weeks._

 _Seto buries his hands in Atem's hair and starts to kiss and lightly bite the other's neck, leaving soft marks that will remind him of how he convinced Seto of going out with him. He lets out a soft laugh at that which earns himself a questioning sound from Atem._

 _"_ _I was just thinking how-" He gently bites into the soft skin just below Atem's ear. "Yugi will see your neck covered in love bites tomorrow night." He grins against the other's skin, wandering towards his collarbone and planting a hickey there._

 _"_ _That's unfair." Atem protests but his voice is giving away that he isn't really protesting. He enjoys Seto's thorough treatment of his neck and throat way too much. A low moan escapes his mouth as Seto moves on to the next spot, letting his hands travel down to Atem's thighs at the same time._

 _"_ _You don't seem to mind much though, do you?" Seto smirks._

 _"_ _Oh, shut up!" Atem threatens half-heartedly and draws Seto's face up again, shutting him up with a kiss and taking control again. He feels his body getting impatient for more contact as Seto draws his hands up and down his thighs. Atem pushes them down into a lying position again, rolling around so they're both lying on their sides._

 _They never break their kiss and the silent battle for power as both belts are opened and their jeans removed alongside socks and underwear. Seto tightens his grip around Atem's body so their naked bodies are flush against each other, feeling every part of the other's growing want. They both let out a moan when they meet like that, breaking their kiss in surprise at the synchrony for a moment. Seto takes Atem's momentary state of confusion to his advantage and rolls himself on top of the pharaoh, pinning him down to the mattress._

 _Atem can't help but smile when he realises he has lost this temporary battle. He starts to use his position to grab Seto's bottom and scratch alongside his back, both earning him an appreciative sound. He smiles again and catches Seto's lips in a kiss, letting him know that he is far from having lost control. Atem enjoys their little battles though; they're a theme that seems to run through their relationship._

 _Seto starts grinding their bodies together and reaches for the bedside table before long to get out the lube and coat his hand and cock. He slowly pushes inside and Atem's breath hitches at the first intrusion but Seto is careful and gentle despite their earlier force. He takes his time to lower himself onto Atem again, catching his lower lip with his teeth. Atem's body relaxes and he pulls Seto down into a proper kiss, wrapping his arms and legs around him to draw him even closer. They quickly find their rhythm like this, never breaking their kiss but sharing low moans of pleasure between their lips. Atem's hips follow Seto's when he draws back and meets him as he thrusts back in, scratching at his back and leaving his own marks on the other's skin._

 _Seto knows Atem's body well and despite their earlier silent promise to take their time, it doesn't take them long to come, Atem's body contracting around him just before he is over the edge himself. He collapses on top of Atem in the afterwaves, covering his face and neck in kisses once again. Atem lets out a heavy breath and wraps his arms tightly around his lover's body again, pulling him as close as he can._

 _"_ _I think you'll have to come out with me more often if that's what I'm getting for it." Atem lets out a soft laugh and buries his head in Seto's neck, kissing the soft spots there._

 _"_ _Mhh, don't you dare mention that right now." The threat is followed by a soft bite to his collarbone once again, but it is as idle as those before._

 _"_ _I love you." Atem breathes into Seto's ear. He lifts his head and looks down into Atem's eyes at that, taking in the sight of a dishevelled and thoroughly content looking Atem beneath him._

 _"_ _I love you, too." Seto seals this with a soft kiss before rolling over on his back and taking Atem with him so the smaller man's head is resting on his shoulder. Their arms are tightly wrapped around each other as they fall asleep like this. They still have the next day to themselves, after all._

"Ah, I think it's best if you don't ask." Seto winks at him and Atem's blush finally settles up on his cheek.


End file.
